


Man Of Your Dreams (In That Nightmare)

by Simone (fvckyourfandoms)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Closeted Character, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dom Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, Homophobia, Jock Derek Hale, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Punk!Stiles, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Sub Stiles, assholes in love, fuck boy Derek, grey romantic Derek, see it just fits with their names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckyourfandoms/pseuds/Simone
Summary: The boy ran a hand through his hair and there was that flash of color Derek caught. His nails were painted neon pink, attached to long, skinny fingers. In contrast to all the tats and piercings, the most adorable moles splashed his skin, leading up to his upturned nose.He’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his life and it was terrifying.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 49
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wheewww it's been a while people. I'm super nervous about this one to be honest. I just really hope you all like it.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!!
> 
> Ps. I'd say Derek's view of gender roles is pretty narrow in this so fair warning

Derek liked girls, okay? He always had.

When he was a little kid he didn’t really think about girls in a romantic sense, as most kids that young didn’t. But he was always very protective of them. Girls were smaller than him and needed help going high on the swings. When other boys picked on them, the typical pigtail-pulling stuff, Derek came to their defense and the boys would immediately back off — Derek was the tallest in his grade and everyone knew not to mess with him.

He didn’t start thinking about girls romantically until he was nine. His older sister Laura brought over her friend Jamie one day. Jamie had gorgeous brown skin and curly hair that smelled like flowers and sugar and everything amazing in the world. She was nice to Derek and would always bend down and ruffle his head when she saw him and the younger boy wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss her. He was in love. He told her one day and she only laughed. She called him cute but told him she was way too old for him. He’d find someone he liked that was his own age, she said. Derek was crushed but he eventually turned his attention to other girls and realized he liked them too.

When he was 10 he had his first kiss. Her name was Bonnie and she was so much shorter than him. Her lips tasted like raspberries. Derek liked that about girls. They smelled like flowers and fruits and were soft and pretty — he just liked how different they were from him.

He didn’t start thinking of girls sexually until he was 13 — a little earlier than that but he had no actual intentions of doing anything about it. He started to notice other things about girls. Like the curve of their hips and the way they swung when they walked. He liked when they wore deep cut shirts and you could see the top of their breasts. 

He lost his virginity when he was 14. Her name was Christie Lawson and they did it on a Wednesday on her basement sofa while her dad was gone on his evening shift. It was sweaty and awkward and kind of gross. Christie made pained sounds and Derek would immediately stop to make sure she was okay. But the noises didn’t exactly turn him off and he didn’t know if that was normal but he just brushed it to the side. 

His freshman and sophomore years of high school Derek had a pretty big growth spurt. He grew about four inches and after all his football training he started gaining a lot of muscle. It didn’t go unnoticed by his female classmates. He hadn’t had sex again after Christie, he didn’t have time to pursue girls between all his classes and football practices. But sophomore year he didn’t need to do any pursuing, girls started approaching him. 

One girl came up to him at a house party and they made out for a while in the kitchen before sneaking up to a bedroom to fuck. It was a lot easier and less awkward than his first time because neither of them were virgins. She commented on how big Derek’s dick was but he thought it was just her trying to inflate his ego. 

He realized that wasn’t the case after the next girl he hooked up with straight up refused to have sex after she saw his dick. Derek always thought his package was average. He watched porn. He was about the same size as the guys in it. But the brief glances he got of his naked teammates in the locker room showed that they weren’t nearly as big. Okay, so he was above average.

Derek liked sex. Like… a lot. And he was good at it, very good if the way more and more girls propositioned him after supposedly hearing about his skills. He loved the feeling of having someone underneath him, having complete power and control. He liked when girls clutched his back and screamed his name. He loved when they tried to hold back their moans by pressing their lips together until Derek pulled their hair, forcing the sounds out and… that’s where things would fall off. 

Some girls apparently didn’t like their hair pulled. For half it was because they didn’t want their hair messed up and for others they simply didn’t like the pain. Derek made sure not to do that after a while but over time he realized that wasn’t even half of what he wanted. He wasn’t an extreme sadist or anything, and he didn’t like the super hardcore shit he saw in porn where people would stick needles and hooks and stuff in their partners. He wasn’t even really interested in all the contraptions he’d seen in the porn he watched. But rough sex — choking, spanking, slapping — he liked. Light bondage, blindfolds and ball gags, leather and latex... that he was into. And he felt so dirty because of it. 

He literally wouldn’t care if his parents or friends caught him watching normal porn but if anyone found his kinky bdsm stuff he would move to Peru. It wasn’t normal. None of his friends ever talked about that stuff and the girls he had sex with never expressed interest in it. And based on the research he did on the dynamics, he realized that he didn’t actually want to do any of that stuff with a random girl. It was… intense. For a lot of people it had to be with someone they trusted, even someone they had a relationship with. A full body shudder ran through Derek at the word.

The girls he had sex with were ridiculously gorgeous. The other football players always complained about how Derek was stealing all the hot girls in school and not leaving any for them. But he just couldn’t make himself want anything more. He got the label of ‘player’ and ‘fuckboy’ by his classmates but it wasn’t like that for him. Derek hated the attention and the reputation he received. He hated making girls feel bad when he explained he didn’t want anything more than sex. He never really understood why any of them would want to date him anyways. He was incredibly stand-offish and kind of an asshole. He didn’t even understand his supreme social status at school. 

He was a really solid player and he was supposedly very attractive but Derek made no effort in the social department. He barely talked to anyone and when he did it was biting and sarcastic. For the most part, he was just bored. He didn’t even like his ‘friends.’ They were douchey, self-satisfied pricks who got off on making fun of people and putting themselves on a pedestal. But Derek still hung out with them, just following his role in the stupid high school hierachy. 

He was what everyone wanted him to be. Even his parents — who for the most part didn’t make any effort to be in his life — made sure to express their appreciation of having a perfect cookie-cutter, star athlete son.

But he wasn’t perfect. He was anti-social and couldn’t become interested in anyone beyond getting off.

“You’re probably demi or aromantic,” Laura told him one day when he told her his dilemma.

“What’s that,” he asked. 

“Aromantic is when you don’t have a romantic interest in people, demiromantic means you only have romantic attraction to people you're emotionally connected with. 

Derek hummed and thought about it for a second. “Yeah then definitely the air thing.”

Laura knew all the different types of queer terminololgy. She was 100% into girls (like Derek was) something that was a bit of a scandal in their small town. It’s not like there were no gay people in Beacon Hills, people just didn’t like to talk about it. It turns out Jamie wasn’t her friend but her girlfriend. Derek joked sometimes about how Laura stole the love of his life, but it was really just a school boy crush. He grew to look at Jamie as a second sister. 

Her and Laura had been dating since their junior year of highschool and just recently got engaged. Their parents were not pleased to say the least. Their mother, Talia, was a politician and their father, David, was a successful businessman in the area. Talia was working up to be mayor and her publicist suggested to keep Laura’s sexuality “out of the public” — a nicer way to say secret. 

The Hales didn’t disown Laura or tell her she was a shame to the family, they just pretended like it wasn’t true. They still introduced Jamie to people as “Laura’s friend” which would always get a seething glare from Derek’s sister, one even he couldn’t match. 

Their parents didn’t give a fuck about Laura’s sexuality and how it would affect her life, they only cared about what other people would think and how it would affect their business. It didn’t help that Laura had dropped out of school to pursue art either. She was everything they didn’t want her to be and as much as Laura liked to pretend that she didn’t care, Derek knew it hurt.

Her and Jamie’s relationship wasn’t that well kept of a secret though. Laura refused to live in fear so they weren’t exactly discreet about it. Her and Jamie still went on dates and spent all of their time together, they just didn’t show any PDA. People had their suspicions though. 

Derek remembered when he first heard the rumors. Derek was in an argument with his douchey ass teammate, Jackson, over football plays and things escalated pretty quickly.

“You’re just a spoiled brat, who doesn’t get enough attention from mommy and daddy,” Derek said sharply.

“Yeah, and your sister’s a pussy-eating dyke.”

Derek didn’t remember his fist connecting to Jackson’s jaw. He came to with a throbbing hand and saw the other boy laid out on the tile floors clutching his bloody face.

Derek got a week’s suspension but he couldn’t care less. He actually wished he had hit Jackson some more. Derek loved Laura more than anyone in his life (including his parents) and he hated the thought of anyone giving her shit, especially for something as dumb as her sexuality. 

Eventually Laura and Jamie moved a few hours away to San Francisco. Derek was happy for them, glad they were somewhere they were more accepted. Where Laura had her own art studio and Jamie was opening up a new restaurant. They were happy there, and Derek was happy for them. But… Laura was all he had. She came back nearly every other weekend but it still wasn’t enough for Derek. It was sad but she was his only friend. As much as he liked being by himself, it got old. He was surrounded by people all the time but without Laura around... it was lonely.

“Derek,” Laura snapped to finally get his attention. “Wherever the hell you are on the spectrum, there’s nothing wrong with you okay?”

She must have thought Derek was having an internal crisis about his orientation so he just nodded distractedly. 

“And none of it is a solid thing,” Laura continued. “People’s attraction change’s all the time. Yours could too.”

And Derek should have known. Laura always jinxes things.

~*~

So Derek was straight okay and he still liked girls but… stuff got kind of twisted. 

Either the universe malfunctioned or his brain’s wires got crossed because the first day of his senior year of high school, Derek totally got a stiffy just from looking at a guy. A boy. Not a girl. 

Derek convinced himself it was because the guy didn’t look or dress like a typical boy. 

Derek first saw him in his morning gym class. He spotted dark lines, pale skin and a flash of pink and immediately did a double take.

On the field was a guy bent over and stretching. Derek could only see his arms, covered in tattoos and the top of his jet black hair. He was wearing ridiculously short gym shorts, that were definitely not made for men, exposing the backs of his thighs, putting more of the pale skin on display.

Derek didn’t know why he initially couldn’t look away. Probably because no kids at their school had whole tattoo sleeves. But there was also something that kept pulling Derek in. It got a million times worse when the boy straightened up.

There were a lot of things to consider but Derek immediately zeroed in on the thick, black choker tightened around the boy’s neck. It had a big hoop dangling from the middle and Derek immediately felt himself hardening in his shorts thinking about pulling on it. 

Things just continued downhill as he kept looking. The boy had a hoop ring hanging from his ridiculously pink lips. A similar one was attached to his right nostril and eyebrow. A horseshoe septum piercing hovered over his cupid’s bow. There were a series of other piercing all up the boys ears and black gauges that had two simple cross symbols dangling from them.

The boy ran a hand through his hair and there was that flash of color Derek caught. His nails were painted neon pink, attached to long, skinny fingers. In contrast to all the tats and piercings, the most adorable moles splashed his skin, leading up to his upturned nose.

He should’ve just turned away at that point because once he got to the eyes he knew there was no turning back. Light brown, almost amber, eyes lined with black, glistened underneath long lashes coated in what had to be mascara.

He’d never seen anyone so beautiful in his life and it was terrifying. 

He immediately went into the locker room bathroom to handle his hard-on. He convinced himself that he was just really backed up and anything would turn him on.

He was so so very wrong.

The boy was in a few of his classes and Derek couldn’t understand a word his teachers said. All his attention was focused on black, intricate lines wrapped around veiny arms and delicate wrists — full, soft lips and a long, biteable neck. 

His name was Stiles. A weird name for a weird kid, Derek thought.

He was smart. Like crazy smart. Like he corrected the teachers and taught them something. And he was such an asshole about it. He snorted when other kids got something wrong, and even though Derek had no trouble in any of his classes it made him want to study even more just in case he got called on. He wanted to impress Stiles, a guy. It just still didn’t make sense.

Stiles had just moved to Beacon Hills from a town near LA, his dad was the chief of police at his department there and it was looking like he could possibly be the sheriff of BH. Despite his father being an authority of the law, Stiles was a bit of a troublemaker, getting himself a juvenile record by the age of 14. 

This was all according to Lydia, the most popular girl at BH High, who made it her job to know everything about everyone. Derek wouldn't be surprised if she had file cabinets in her house filled with documents of dirt on everyone in town. Derek didn’t like rumors though. They were too unstable. Anyone could be lying or have their information mixed up.

“How do you know that,” Derek asked skeptically.

Lydia raised a challenging eyebrow and stared him down. Derek, who was not easily scared by anyone, found himself working hard to not inch away from her. 

“One,” Lydia started, raising one perfectly manicured finger, “My uncle is a deputy at the station and all new hires have to introduce themselves and talk about their past jobs. 

“Two, anyone who isn’t dead and has access to a computer can google a name and city and find that out anyways. And three, Danny, your teammate, is an insanely good hacker and we did some digging when we saw all the tats and piercings and “fuck you” attitude and our hypotheses were correct.”

Derek just swallowed and nodded. 

Lydia tilted her head and pursed her lips. “Do not ever doubt my thoroughness Derek Hale. I don’t spread false shit.”

“Okay okay,” Derek said placatingly, “I get it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and relaxed. “No confirmation about why they moved though. I couldn’t find out anything from anyone. I tried introducing myself to get direct info, which I rarely do.” A dark, murderous look came over Lydia’s face and Derek grew concerned. “I couldn’t even say hi before he called me a barbie witch and told me to fuck off.”

A shocked laugh escaped Derek and Lydia turned her murderous glare on him.

Derek choked trying to contain his laughter and managed to cover it with a fake cough. “That’s… terrible.”

“Yeah it’s fucking rude… And he’s obviously gay.”

Derek swallowed thickly. 

“And it’s not because of the way he dresses, I’m not an ignorant 7th-grader. He barely looked at me, zero interest. Very gay.”

Derek wanted to argue that didn’t mean anything but he had no desire to get into an argument with Lydia Martin about her attractiveness. 

Whether Stiles was actually gay or not, everyone assumed he was and gave him shit for it. That didn’t last for long though. 

During Stiles’ first week, Jackson and his idiot posse went to mess with the boy. Derek witnessed all of this because he was being a creeper and spying on Stiles during their lunch break.

Stiles was smoking a cigarette by a tree in the school’s outdoor forum when Jackson and his group came over. Derek couldn’t make out exactly what was being said, but whatever it was, Jackson thought it was clever and cutting and Stiles just stared at him in boredom.

Derek heard the word “faggot” come from Jackson and Derek braced for some big angry or hurt reaction from Stiles, but the boy only smirked and said something before taking another drag. Whatever it was had Jackson’s smile slipping away quickly and replaced with anger.

Stiles casually slipped his hand into his pocket and looked off into the distance as Jackson started spewing furious words at him. The tatted boy went to take another drag when Jackson snatched the cigarette out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

Derek caught a glint of silver before Stiles’ fist connected with Jackson’s jaw, knocking the boy unconscious. Stiles shook out his hand and Derek found the source of that silver — brass knuckles sat over the boy’s fingers. 

In that moment Derek, for the first time, realized that he actually liked someone. 

He liked a boy. 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek utilizes the world wide web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think you all will be getting regularly spoiled with quick updates like this lmaaaaooooo this is a rare occurrence!

So… liking someone you’ve never talked to? Pretty fucking insane. Especially for Derek who had never even experienced the feeling (his puppy love for Jamie not counting.)

His attraction to Stiles was quickly spiraling out of control. The fact that he was into a guy was something that still just wasn’t adding up. He never looked at guys that way before. And he pretty much had an all you can eat buffet playing lacrosse and being around naked guys on the regular. But the sight of them never did anything for him. 

It just was never an option in his head. He was meant to play lacrosse, do well in school, get a sports scholarship to some big university, probably study business or something equally as boring, get some big fancy job, find a girl to settle down with, have kids, get a timeshare on an island and live happily ever after. 

It was the life that had been mapped out for him. Nowhere in this plan did it say go gay for the weird tatted kid.

And god he was so gone. But it just didn’t make sense. This had never happened to him before so why now?

He was starting to get desperate. He went on google and searched “how to know if you like someone,” clicking on the first article. He skimmed through the introduction and went to the first bullet.

**“Determine if you leave a date with them feeling happy.”**

Well, Derek hadn’t even spoken to Stiles. A date. Derek never went on one before. Just the thought of going on one, going on one with Stiles… He felt his throat closing up and immediately clicked off the page and went to the second article instead.

**“Do you like them or just find them attractive.”**

This was easier to think about, Derek thought. He knew it couldn’t just be physical attraction because he’d been physically attracted to plenty of people in his life. But this…  _ fixation,  _ he definitely hadn’t felt that before.

**“How much do you actually know about them?”**

Other than what Lydia told him he knew… not much. Based on what he saw from afar, he knew the boy was smart and tough and sarcastic and kind of an asshole. And he was so much different than the robots at BHH. He made no attempt to fit in. He emanated this energy that he was his own person, that no one could control him. Derek loved it, wanted to test it. To see if he could put Stiles in his place. Wipe that smug, know-it-all smirk off his face, break him down and make him beg. 

Anddddd he needed to stop that train of thought before he jerked off a THIRD time that day thinking about Stiles.

**“Do you really like him? Or are you just lonely?”**

That one… that one gave Derek pause. He  _ was  _ lonely. Maybe he was just grasping on to anything out of the norm. His only real friend was his sister. How fucking lame. He was a homebody and pretty much anti-social so the time to himself was nice but sometimes... he felt empty. He just wanted something more. 

He started deflating once he realized that maybe this was just a fluke. It’d be good because he wouldn't have to deal with scary  _ feelings _ . But it would suck because up until that point he never thought he was capable of actually liking anyone and what he thought was genuine would have just been a blip, a small malfunction in the grand scheme of things. 

He was about to give up and close the page when he read the next lines beneath the bulletin point:  _ “ _ _ Do you only think of him when you’re alone? Or does he fill your thoughts even when you’re surrounded by a crowd? If it’s the latter, then you’re definitely smitten.”  _

Derek thought about Stiles every second of every day. When he was in his classes and at lunch surrounded by his friends and during practice (which he’d been completely off-kilter in due to his occupied, Stiles-filled mind) and when he was at dinner with his parents and even when he talked to Laura, who he never felt lonely around. It was always in the back of his head -- long, skinny fingers and high cheekbones and ridiculous moles.

**“It’s real if you can’t imagine your life without them.”**

At first, Derek thought that was way too soon to think about. And yet… there would be a gaping hole if Stiles left. It would be obvious. Stiles was like a black dot on a blank sheet of paper. He stood out amongst everything in Derek’s world and…  _ fuck.  _

**“Listen to what your friends have to say.”**

Derek would never talk to his “friends” about this. He didn’t go to them for advice and… he didn’t really want anyone to know that he was, not exactly straight. Derek just didn’t want to deal with the stares and the disdain. He saw what Laura had to go through. He heard his dumbass teammates say homophobic and hateful shit. And he still didn’t know how he felt about being with a guy. 

He could drool over Stiles all he wanted but the thought of getting close and personal with dude parts was scary. He felt… dirty almost. And he recognized how messed up that was. He knew there was nothing wrong with being gay. It was just… not part of his plan. He told Laura everything but he didn’t think he could tell her this. 

Ignoring his stupid sexuality crisis, he got to the next bullet.

**“You get jealous at the thought of him being with someone else.”**

Derek stiffened at that. He didn’t think he’d be the jealous type. He never gave a fuck about anyone enough to get jealous. Until now apparently. And it was insane because Stiles wasn’t even his but he would be ready to fight anyone that tried to get with the boy. He knew after the first two questions that he was gone on him but each point proved it even more.

**“You’re interested in getting to know him.”**

God. Derek wanted to crack Stiles open and find out every single thing that made him him. What his tattoos meant and what his favorite food was and if he ever broke any bones and what he did when he wasn’t at school and if he’d ever been in love and what he sounded like when he came and just… everything.

The last one gave him pause.

**“How much interaction have you had with him?”**

The word ‘none’ popped up in his head and stared him down. How the fuck could he feel that way about someone he’d never even said a word to?

_ “Talk to him,” _ the article read.  _ “See if you like who he is as a person, or if you just like the idea of who he is in your mind.” _

He knew before he read all of that that this was what it would come down to. He had to actually have a conversation with Stiles. A lot of conversations to fully know if he truly was into him. Because he had built up an image of the boy in his head — pure perfection. And Stiles was nothing close to perfect. But that was exactly why Derek liked him. He was Derek’s idea of perfection. Flawed and beautiful and strange. But he understood that logically he couldn’t know that if he didn’t actually know Stiles. So he needed to talk to him. 

But how the fuck was he going to work up the courage?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor sexually confused baby :(
> 
> Comments and kudos give me immunity to the virus :)
> 
> Me [tumblr](https://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. This has been a tough time for me and as much as I love this fic, I'm just feeling very insecure in my writing. I hope you all enjoy though.

Two weeks later and Derek still hadn’t approached Stiles. 

Talking to girls he was attracted to was never an issue. He just walked up to them, threw on that fake smile he knew everyone loved so much and said some bullshit that got them in bed with him. He never got sweaty or nervous. Words just came out on autopilot and the next thing he knew he was gloriously getting off.

But Stiles... was completely new territory. He was just so unlike anyone Derek had ever met. He didn’t even know where to begin figuring out how to talk to him. He looked at the boy and got so lost in the dark, intricate lines standing out against his pale skin, his pink, soft looking lips and long, enticing column of his throat and his brain completely blanked out. 

It was getting out of hand. He couldn’t even watch porn anymore. He’d skim through video after video of the typical stuff but nothing got him off as quickly as when he thought about Stiles. He spent his nights, biting his pillow, rutting into his hand thinking about what that wide mouth would feel like wrapped around him, about tying the boy up, and having him laid out bare in front of him, pliant and eager, waiting for Derek to whatever he wanted. 

The maid was starting to give him dirty looks because of all the soiled bed sheets in the laundry.

He figured that something would come to him once he got in front of the boy, that his charms would just take over and lead the conversation as usual. But the other issue was trying to come up with an excuse to talk to him. He couldn’t just walk up to the boy and start talking to him in the middle of school. Derek didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t on his team or a girl that he was hitting on. If the captain of the basketball team was seen talking to the weird, emo kid, people would have questions. And he didn’t want to think about what kind of assumptions they would make. 

  
  
  


Scared of what people would say (and quite honestly terrified of being in the boy’s presence), Derek decided to just… do nothing. The whole thing was stupid. He wasn’t even gay. He was just going through some early quarter life crisis and was so bored with life that his brain decided to fixate on the most out of place thing in his cookie-cutter environment. Maybe he just needed to get a therapist like all the other privileged fucks at his school and complain about his first-world problems that meant nothing. It seemed to work for everyone else.

~*~

Weeks passed and Derek just grew more and more agitated. He pushed away all thoughts of Stiles, no matter how persistent they were. He stopped stalking him during the lunch breaks, and kept his head down in class so we wouldn’t stare at the boy. He drowned himself in porn so his thoughts wouldn’t drift off to long limbs and painted nails. He did everything in his power to pretend like the boy didn’t exist.

Unsurprisingly, bottling all that up made him into even more of an asshole. He was getting fouled like crazy during games for pushing people and cursing out the referees. It was the first time in his career that he was getting benched and it only made him angrier. He was hanging out with his “friends” less and less because he had zero energy to pretend like he cared about what they talked about. The only positive was that his grades were going up since he was throwing himself into assignments to keep his mind off of everything. 

One day he was sitting in his sociology class actively trying not to bash his head repeatedly into his desk. A girl was doing a presentation on tanning and was complaining about how she couldn’t get a tan because her skin was too sensitive and how she didn’t feel pretty enough because she was too pale. Derek could usually ignore how ignorant and annoying his classmates were but that day he was too on edge. He didn’t even bother asking to go to the bathroom, just stopped and walked out before his IQ could drop even lower from the girl’s speech. 

He didn’t have to pee so he just walked through the hallways trying to clear his head. He reached the staircase with a back door exit and decided, fuck it, he’d just sit outside until the bell rang. He pushed open the door and was hit with a small cloud of smoke. He turned to his right and instantly regretted his decision. 

Stiles stood next to the door, leaning up against the side of the building with a joint hanging from his mouth. Every single thought and feeling Derek worked so hard to mute for weeks came rushing back when his eyes landed on the boy. He had on dark, tattered skinny jeans, with black fishnets underneath and a grey oversized t-shirt that exposed his collarbones. Derek could see black ink peeking up from the dip in his shirt and a few inches above, a chain with a lock hanging from it wrapped high up on the boy’s neck. 

He was the sexiest person Derek had ever seen in his life. And he was staring right back at him.

Before Derek could freak out about having Stiles’ eyes on him for the first time, the boy rolled them and let out an exasperated huff, looking down at the ground.

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered. “I really didn’t need a visit from the patriot patrol today.”

Derek just stood completely frozen. The feeling was entirely foreign. He’d never been so nervous that he just completely lost all motor function. And yet there he was, competing to be one of the statues stationed in the school courtyard.

“Look, I can’t do another week in detention, Mr. Day’s classroom smells like old cheese okay? So like… what do you want?”

Derek imagined those words coming out of that mouth on many nights but hearing them in person instantly short circuited his brain. He opened his mouth, no intention of actual words coming out, but Stiles quickly began talking again anyways.

“Coke? It’s what you frat boys in training usually cop. I got you tomorrow but I don’t have any on me right now. My supplier is like 70, definitely has Alzheimer’s so he forgets about shipments.”

Derek just continued to stare, becoming increasingly confused.

“What? X? Poppers? Same deal. But I have adderall and ritalin on me now. I’m prescribed. Don’t ask how for both okay. I have two psychiatrists. And… fuck.”

Stiles looked at his hand with the joint in it, it was shaking pretty violently. Derek’s eyes followed. His nails were bright orange.

“I took way too much today and that’s why I’m telling my whole deal to a fucking narc.”

“I’m not a narc,” Derek said, somehow finally finding his voice. 

“Yeah sure whatever,” Stiles took a hit from his joint, holding the smoke in and straining out his next words. “Just set your terms man.”

“I don’t want drugs,” Derek said distractedly, watching the smoke curl around Stiles’ lips. He quickly flicked his gaze back up to the boys’ eyes and watched them narrow. 

“I don’t do that,” Stiles said, darkly. His gaze was unwavering and he looked about five seconds from punching Derek in the face. 

Derek frowned, confused by the sudden anger. “Do… wait.” Realization dawned and he immediately flushed. “No. That’s not. I’m not…”

“Gay,” Stiles asked, clearly unimpressed.

“Yes. I mean no, I’m not.”

“So?” Stiles raised an eyebrow defensively. Derek was completely lost on how they got there.

“Look I’m not going to tell. I really don’t give a fuck and I don’t want anything from you.” And that was the furthest thing from the truth but Derek mentally applauded himself for stringing words together and not sounding like a complete idiot.

Stiles sent him an appraising look, seeming to settle, and hummed. “Okay,” he said, shrugging.

Derek nodded and then immediately felt awkward. Stiles gave him a questioning look as Derek continued to just stand there staring at him. Logically, he should’ve walked away. But now technically there was no excuse for Derek to not talk to him. 

They were both alone, there was no one to wonder why Derek was with him. And even though Derek was still nervous as hell being in the boy’s presence, the universe was presenting him with the number one excuse to be social.

“Um, can I get a hit though,” Derek asked, nodding at the joint.

“Oh… yeah.” Stiles shrugged and handed it over. “It’s strong shit though so if you don’t really smoke it might…” Stiles drifted off as he watched Derek inhale deeply before expertly easing the smoke from his lips and curling it back in through his nose. Derek tried not to smirk at his surprise. 

“My mistake man,” the boy muttered. Derek took another puff and then handed the joint back. His uncle Peter owned a dispensary in LA and every time he visited he smoked the entire vacation. 

They passed it back and forth to each other a few times while Derek desperately tried to think of what to say. It was starting to get awkward again. He wasn’t a conversationalist, and as mouthy as Stiles was he apparently had no intentions to talk to Derek. But the blunt was getting shorter and shorter and he had to say something before it was finished.

“Killua,” Derek blurted.

“Huh,” Stiles asked, eyebrows depending.

Derek mentally face-palmed. He didn’t blurt things. He was quiet and carefully thought out every word that came out his mouth. But at this point he shouldn’t be surprised that Stiles was making him act out of character.

“Um. Your tattoo. Those are his eyes right?”

The only splash of color on Stiles’ left arm, was the character’s icy blue irises.

Stiles looked down at the tattoo and frowned. “Yeah,” he said, sounding surprised. “How did you… you watch anime?” The disbelief was clear in his voice. Derek couldn’t describe how satisfying it was to get a reaction that wasn’t just smug, nonchalance out of the boy.

“Some. My sister really liked Hunter x Hunter so I watched it with her.”

Stiles nodded. “No one ever recognizes that’s who it is.”

“I don’t know how, his eyes are really distinct.”

Stiles took a deep hit of the joint and carefully let out the smoke. “Huh. Wouldn’t have expected that.”

Derek frowned. “Expected what?”

“The Golden Boy of Beacon Hills, a pothead and anime nerd.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Golden Boy of Beacon Hills?” Is that what people actually called him?

“Not denying the stoner nerd part.”

“I’m not… any of that.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah okay.”  _ God he was such an asshole. _ Derek shouldn’t have found it so hot.

“Do you sell weed too?”

Stiles sent him a withering look. “You think I sell coke and X but not weed?” Derek thought it was totally legitimate for a drug dealer not to sell everything. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah of course I fucking have weed.”

Derek nodded. “Can I…” He searched his head for the word everyone used. “Cop from you? Once your Alzheimer’s guy gets his shipment?” He already had a shit ton from when Laura last brought some home but he needed an excuse to talk to the boy again. 

“Oh, yeah dude, give me your number.” Derek choked as Stiles pulled his phone out. “I don’t really have any clients here yet so this is perfect.”

Derek cleared his throat and recited his number, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though he was practically crawling in excitement. 

“Cool, I just texted you so you have mine.” Derek hummed not trusting himself to speak. “I’ll let you know when my guy gets back to me.” Stiles threw down the finished joint and stepped on it. 

The boy walked backwards throwing up a lazy piece sign. “Guess we’ll be doing business soon,” he said smirking and turned around to walk back into the building.

Derek stood there, shocked and definitely high. He didn’t know the half of what he’d just gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep this ship running!
> 
> Sending everyone love during this tough time.


End file.
